


Picking Up an Alien

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Light Bondage, Loosely based on some facts from BvS, Love, M/M, Marvel and DC Crossover, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2019, Tentacle Sex, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Based on Tumblr - Superbat Week 2019 prompt - Tentacles.What if Clark picked up Venom instead and decided to bond with them. In the process, Clark learnt about Bruce's hidden desire and decided to give him what Bruce had often wondered about but never told his boyfriend.It's supposed to be a smut piece involving Clark, Bruce and tentacles. But it grew a plot and the smut became a full-blown story.





	1. Chapter 1

The space shuttle shuddered and groaned as it plummeted out of control through the atmosphere. Metal screeched and silica tiles cracked and popped as it hurled at hypersonic speed towards the ground. Engulfed by flame and electrically-charged plasma, the dying craft slashed a pretty orange trail across the dark black sky, bright and visible from miles away.

Directly in the path of the falling shuttle was a _kampung_ nestled in the jungles of East Malaysia, its villagers unaware and fast asleep. Just when death and destruction seemed inevitable, the spacecraft suddenly slowed and with a tortured scream of protest, it began to change direction. A tiny figure, impossibly strong and immune to the raging inferno, was pushing against it. Within seconds, the village’s demise was averted and the craft was now headed towards a patch of wild jungle, far away from the nearest civilisation.

Just before it touched the canopy layer of the rainforest, a metal and glass canister, the size of a fire-extinguisher, slipped out of the wrecked craft. Superman darted forward and grabbed it, cringing in revulsion at the sight of its content. Within the confines was a black glistening goo roiling and slithering agitatedly, tiny countless tendrils plastered against the glass walls. Superman had never seen anything like this before.

Concerned, Superman tucked the canister under his arm and zoomed towards the downed space probe. He scanned the crash site, looking for similar such containers. Regret flickered across his face at the sight of the lifeless astronauts. Though they were already dead when Superman arrived on the scene, he could not help but be saddened by the fact that he was not able to save them.

Reassured that no more could be found, Superman shot into the sky just as the distant wail of sirens caught his attention. Leaving the rest to the authorities, Superman headed towards the Fortress of Solitude, the unknown alien lifeform in tow. There, it would remain, contained, quarantined and studied. Superman had no intention of letting it go, not until it was proven to be harmless to humans and Earth itself.

_What is Life Foundation doing with such a thing?_

Superman wondered. Seemed like there were some investigating for Clark Kent to do and thankfully, the reporter knew just the right person to contact in the San Francisco area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Clark bonded with Venom.

Weeks later.

At the Metropolis Orphans’ Benefit.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in irritation as Clark weaved through the crowd, asking for a comment and seeking out a quote here and there. Faking a tipsy sway, champagne threatening to spill at any moment, Bruce deftly stumbled after Clark determined to catch hold of his boyfriend. He had not seen him in ages and he wanted to know why.

Under normal circumstances, Bruce would have understood that Clark was busy and would not have mind. They both had their duties and responsibilities and it would not be unusual if he or Clark dropped out of sight for awhile. At least they still had their quick chats over the phone during such times. That was a rule Clark had insisted on at the start of their relationship – frequent verbal communication no matter how bogged down they were. Bruce had not liked the idea at first but later came to appreciate it very much. It was nice to hear Clark’s voice even if he only had time to say, Hi. It just made their time apart that much easier to bear.

However, Clark had broken his own rule. He had not called and neither had he answered Bruce’s as well. There were only apologetic texts saying that he was tied up and not to worry.

Bruce’s initial reaction was not anger but panic, dozens of drastic scenarios running through his head. A quick check found Superman as active as usual, and Clark Kent was still clocking in his usual hours at the Daily Planet. Everything seemed fine, much to Bruce’s relief. So the only oddity was Clark’s refusal to speak to him. Bruce could not help but wonder if he had unwittingly done something wrong again to upset him. Unfortunately, he was as dense as a brick when it came to relationships and he simply had no clue. The only way to really know was to talk to Clark.

So Bruce had snucked into his boyfriend’s apartment, only to find that Clark had not been home for awhile. He had then tried his luck at the Fortress of Solitude but his free access pass had been revoked and his entry denied. And when Mr Wayne descended on the Daily Planet on the pretext of buying it, Mr Kent had called in sick and fled the scene.

Bruce was extremely vexed by his boyfriend’s obvious avoidance of him. As a final resort, he had thrown this lavish gala with the intention of waylaying Clark during the event. He had then oohed and aahed his admiration for Clark’s reporting to Perry, insisting that Mr Kent be the sole official reporter. No Mr Kent, no exclusivity for the Daily Planet. That was Mr Wayne’s condition.

It was definitely overly-dramatic when a simpler approach – an exclusive interview – could have easily sufficed. But Bruce did not want the risk of Clark postponing on him. With this gala being Mr Wayne’s grandest and first ever philanthropy effort in Metropolis, Perry would definitely ensure that Mr Kent turned up even if Clark was sick and dying. Moreover, Mr Kent would have to speak to Mr Wayne, the gala’s main organiser. That would be Bruce’s chance to drag Clark to some hidden corner or empty balcony (which such functions always seemed to have) and pry the truth out of him.

However, Bruce had underestimated Clark’s ability to be cunning when he wanted to be. Mr Kent had accosted Mr Wayne the moment he stepped out of the limousine, asking for an interview. Bruce had an urge to strangle Clark for the conundrum he had created. It would be weird if Mr Wayne denied his appointed reporter’s request, and surrounded by the chaos of flashing cameras and arriving guests, there was zero chance to speak of personal matters with Clark.

After getting what he needed from Mr Wayne, Mr Kent had retreated into the crowd and kept his distance. Bruce’s attempts to approach him were thwarted by a certain person’s supersenses. Mr Kent seemed to know when Mr Wayne was nearing and he would either be engaged with some of the guests or quietly slipping away. It was frustrating as hell, this game of cat and mouse, and Bruce had enough.

“Function room 6 now, Mr Clark Joseph Kent of Smallville, Kansas!”

Bruce muttered amidst fake retching noises, a hand over his mouth and his body hunched as if about to vomit. He knew that Clark could hear him and understand how seriously upset Bruce was. He only addressed him in this manner when he was totally and utterly fed up with Clark.

Teetering drunkenly, Bruce staggered towards the exit. The nearby rich and elite quickly shunned him, hiding their disdain behind fake smiles and mocking laughter. Once out of the grand ballroom and alone in the carpeted hallway, Bruce straightened up and trotted quickly towards his destination. Lost in his thoughts streaked with agitation, he bumped right into someone unexpected.

“Oof!” Bruce grunted, letting himself fall backwards to mask the fact that he was sober. Looking up, irritation bristled within him when he recognised who the person was.

“Hmm...what do we have here?” Lex Luthor drawled, undisguised lust glittering in his eyes, “A lost and drunk Brucie!”

_God, he really hate this man!_

Bruce snarled in his head. Ever since their first meeting, Lex had blatantly displayed his desire to fuck him. There were crude innuendos and unwanted physical contact which bordered on molestation. Bruce avoided as much as he could and turned a blind eye when he could not. He tolerated Lex only for one reason – Lex’s tendency to boast, especially to Brucie whom he deemed to be an airhead. In this way, Bruce could keep a tab on him and his doings. Clark had not liked it but Bruce, troubled by Lex’s obsession to kill Superman, would rather suffer a little than have anything horrible happening. He just needed to be careful that Brucie was never alone with just Lex.

However, talk about bad timing.

“Hi, hi, Lexie....! Gosh, why are you so tall suddenly?”

Bruce laughed giddily and tried to scoot away while pretending to pick himself up. He needed to get away fast. Deserted corridor, only Lex and him, worst situation ever. But that flouncy-haired man had grabbed his arm instead and pulled him against him. Bruce’s skin crawled as a hand slid down to grope his butt.

“Oh, I do have something else that’ll be more than happy to stand tall for you, Brucie,” Lex leaned in, heated breaths brushing against Bruce’s ear, “And it’ll definitely make you beg your slutty mouth off.”

Lex thrust his hips suggestively and bile choked Bruce’s throat, the urge to throw up for real this time. He clenched his fists, wanting so much to bash Lex into a pulp but Mr Wayne had his reputation to maintain, and he was not known to be a fighter.

Seriously thinking of just throwing up on Lex in order to make his escape, Bruce was shocked when Lex was forcefully whipped away from him and smashed face-first into a wall. A loud sickening thud and Lex went limp, all consciousness knocked out of him.

Wide-eyed, Bruce gaped as a thick black tentacle retracted itself from Lex’s neck and Lex collapsed in an ungainly heap on the floor, blood seeping from cut lips and a broken nose. The same fluid-like tentacle flexed its tip as if satisfied with its handiwork before it shot backwards, coalescing into a writhing mass which encased Clark’s outstretched arm. Melting quickly into Clark, the gooey blob disappeared before it re-materialised again out of Clark’s left shoulder, growing and growing, becoming huge, ghastly and terrifying. All Bruce could see were lots of long pointed teeth gleaming under the yellow lighting. A pair of white slanted eyes, no pupils and no eyelids, stared hungrily at Lex’s prone body.

“Oooo...can we bite his head off?”

A low sibilant growl cut through the air as the deathly teeth parted and a long red tongue slithered out, drooling and swaying excitedly.

The answer is NO, Venom! And stop asking me that with every criminal you see.”

“You talk to it?!” Bruce gasped in bewilderment, his right arm raised, ready to fling his batarang. Before he could do so, Clark was before him gently grasping his wrist and staying his action.

“Venom’s not as dangerous as you think.”

“You call that not dangerous?” Bruce snorted in disbelief as he looked over Clark’s shoulder, attention fixated on the creature which was staring back at him, eyes predatory and assessing. Clark suddenly stiffened and shook his head vehemently, confusing Bruce further.

“Clark?”

Clark flashed a weak smile and suddenly let go of Bruce. He sped off or tried to but was jerked to a halt by an invisible force. Clark shot an aggravated look at the alien creature.

“No! I’m not doing it so we are leaving right now.”

The creature did not seemed to like Clark’s answer. It suddenly ballooned, growing a chest and two muscular arms, threatening and menacing.

Bruce’s eyes darted wildly between the two of them, question marks running circles in his head. Weeks of pent-up frustration finally exploded into white-hot anger and he stormed towards Clark, gripping tight the lapels of his jacket.

Leaving!” Bruce yanked Clark closer, their noses almost touching, “Like hell you are, farm boy! Do that and I’ll fucking bury you with my hoard of kryptonite!”

“Bruce!” Clark tried to speak but Bruce had dropped him, turning to face the monstrous creature.

“And you, alien parasite!” Bruce pointed a finger at it, eyes blazing, “Quit disturbing my boyfriend and get the...”

Without warning, tentacles shot out and pinned him spread-eagled against the wall. Cursing madly, Bruce struggled to break free when a growl suddenly boomed in his head.

_We are not Parasite. We are VENOM. And we don’t like how you talk to us._

Bruce jerked in surprise, disconcerted by the abrupt intrusion of an alien voice into his mind. He stared at Venom who was now inches away from his face.

_And We will have killed you..._

The tentacles tightened round Bruce’s throat and he gasped for breath, barely registering Clark’s frantic voice as he hissed at Venom to stop.

_If not for the fact that you’re his Chosen._

The tentacles loosened its grip on his throat and Bruce coughed, struggling to regain his breath. He watched distractedly as Clark grabbed a handful of the tentacles, trying to pull them off Bruce while he continued to berate the creature. All Bruce could think of was the strange word ‘Chosen’, trying to figure out what it meant.

_YES! Chosen. Mate. Bonded. Lover._

The voice blared again in Bruce’s head and a wave of emotions that was not his own washed over him – desire, longing, possessiveness. And weaving like an intricate web through them all were bright threads of strong love and affection. Bruce shuddered at their intensity and gasped again as a flood of images that was not his either, inundated his mind.

Superman and Batman kissing desperately under the pouring skies. Bruce on his knees, tentacles arching his head back, his mouth stretched wide to take Clark’s shaft. Mr Kent smiling bashfully, meeting dashing Mr Wayne for the first time. Bruce, legs spread wide by countless tentacles, held ready for Clark to thrust into him. Clark beaming in delight as Bruce grudgingly murmured that three words he had been dying to hear. Bruce begging for release as tentacles fisted his erection, bringing him to the edge before clamping tight, delaying his climax again and again while Clark watched, eyes dark with want and lust.

As fast as they had appeared, the images and feelings vanished just as quickly and so did the tentacles that had pinned him down. Bruce dropped to his knees, disoriented and unsure what was real and what to think. A light touch on his arm had him flinching away before he realised that it was Clark and not the monstrosity. Heart lurching, Bruce quickly scanned his surroundings.

“Where is it?”

With a sigh, Clark pointed dismally at himself. Bruce stared at his boyfriend, strong displeasure emanating from his entire being.

“What the hell did you do, Clark?”

“...long story.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out their relationship with Venom

Some hours later.

At Bruce’s presidential suite in Halldorf Hotel.

Bruce threw his tablet onto the leather sofa and flopped back against the backrest, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had an urge to lock Clark up for his boyfriend’s own good. At the rate that he was going, trying to be a saviour to everyone, Bruce would most likely outlive him despite Clark’s Kryptonian physiology.

Dressed only in simple slacks and black T, Bruce was waiting for Clark to appear. Unlike Mr Wayne who could leave the party early (citing indisposition due to a stomach upset), Mr Kent still had his article to write. So Clark could only meet him after he had settled Mr Kent’s affairs at a reasonable human speed. He had, however, supersped to the Fortress of Solitude and sent Bruce all the data about the alien before returning to the gala. That was what Bruce had been going through all this while.

Letting out a loud huff of breath, Bruce closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. His lips twitched as he recalled what he had done before he left the charity event.

After taking care of the security footage, Bruce had generously doused Lex with the alcohol-reeking spray he had on him (a useful tool to help keep up his drunken appearances). He had then taken several photographs of Lex and together with an exaggerated account of his drunken escapades, Bruce had discreetly sent them to a number of tabloid newspapers. He smirked at the thought of Lex’s humiliation splashed across tomorrow’s headlines. Served him right for taking advantage of him.

A sudden swirl of humid air and an intrusion of street noises into the room. Bruce opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the balcony. Superman was just sliding the glass doors shut, a mix of apprehension and joy writ on his face. He was glad to see Bruce but worried about his reaction to what he had done.

“About time,” Bruce muttered and nodded towards the armchair across from him.

Clark took a seat and then fidgeted, a frown marring his handsome features.

“Might as well let them out. Those are for them anyway,” Bruce jerked his head at a huge bowl of tater tots and a heaped tray of chocolates. Room service did not even bat an eyelid when Bruce had put in his strange request earlier.

An unconscious nod from Clark and a glistening goo slipped out from his back, forming a smaller version of Venom, no hulking body and less teeth showing. Its white eyes lit up at the spread placed on the dining table behind Clark.

“Food! Lots and lots of yummy food.”

A swipe of red tongue across its teeth and Venom dived headfirst into the bowl. Tater tots spilled, some flying and others rolling across the ebony table. Bruce watched in morbid fascination as loud chomping noises resounded in the room.

“Please forgive their table manners,” Clark apologised with a sheepish smile, not even turning back to see, “Venom’s so...emotionally-driven.”

Bruce flicked his gaze back to Clark and his brows furrowed.

“You should have contacted me right from the start.”

I didn’t want you involved. I wasn’t sure if they were harmful to humans, to you.”

“And what about you?” Bruce snarked, “Just because your body’s fucking impervious doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt either. They’re carnivorous, for Christ’s sake!”

Bruce stood up, annoyance flaring hot and bright. He stalked across to stand before Clark, fists on hips and lips pressed tight. Clark leaned back and looked up at him.

“They were dying, Bruce.”

“So? Its a fucking alien, no loss there.”

“I’m an alien too,” Clark stated sternly and Bruce bit his lip, regretting his hasty words. He averted his eyes, feet shifting awkwardly on the spot.

Sighing, Clark tugged Bruce’s arm, pulling him onto his lap before plopping a loud kiss on his cheek.

“I know you don’t mean what you say, _tsundere_.”

Bruce grumbled but did not pull away. His expression softened as he soaked in the familiar warmth and feel of Clark’s embrace.

“You could have been seriously injured or worse even...” Bruce refused to say the word. His perspective had changed ever since they started seeing each other and he would rather not have death come visiting too soon. Let him have more time to be with Clark. He had already wasted so much being pig-headed and in denial for years.

“It was not a rash decision. I did my analysis and I...”

Bruce snorted loudly and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Clark protested with a pout, “My analytical skills are just as good as yours, if not better. That’s why I’m an investigative journalist and you’re just a detective.”

Bruce glared and Clark grinned, tickled by their age-old quibble about who was better at conducting investigations. However, his amusement did not last long and his smile soon faded.

“I had to do something. I can’t just stand by and watch them die. So I...”

Clark shrugged, eyes looking out at the night scene ablaze with glittering dots of lights. Silence fell between the two of them, each lost in their own thoughts. Only munching noises could be heard as Venom polished off the last few tater tots and began working on the chocolates.

“But something unforeseeable happened, right,” Bruce spoke with conviction, “You expect me to believe that all you discovered was what they love or hate after the bonding? I know you, Clark. You’ll have written everything down no matter how insignificant. So where is the rest of the data?”

Clark stiffened before he chuckled wryly.

“Can’t fool you, can I?”

“That’s why I’m the world’s greatest detective and you’re just a reporter,” Bruce smirked briefly before he tilted Clark’s chin so that their eyes would meet.

“Quit hiding and just tell me, Clark. I’m not backing off until you do.”

Clark stared at the man he loved so much before his shoulders slumped in defeat. He had not wanted Bruce to know because he was ashamed of himself and the ugliness in his soul. He was always careful not to reveal that side of him to anyone, afraid of disappointing them and their expectations of him.

“...when we bonded, I had not expected us to be so mentally-linked and Venom so very persuasive. They know...”

“About us?”

“About everything. They can see my memories. They know what I’m capable of and they know all that I’m thinking up here,” Clark tapped the side of his head, “even the not nice stuff.”

A haunted look crossed Clark’s face and his eyes turned dark and distant.

“Sometimes, there’re...bad days. Days when I simply want to heck care. Why must I restrain myself? Why must it be for the greater good? Usually, I’ll just pay a visit to space and later when I met you, I’ll watch you. You’re so strong, so resolute,” Clark smiled and Bruce concentrated on plucking the hem of his T-shirt, uncomfortable with such praise.

"I hadn’t expected Venom’s influence to be that strong when I’m in such a mood. They’re so eager to urge me on. Just do it. Make them pay if I want to. Destroy if I want to. Kill if I want to...and to be honest, I was sorely tempted with Venom in my head. It’s so easy. A snap of my fingers. A glare from my eyes. A puff of my breath.”

Self-loathing made Clark clench his fists until his knuckles turned white. He should have been much stronger. He was Superman and he should not be having such thoughts.

“You’re such a fool,” Bruce grasped Clark’s fist, “A bloody stupid fool,” He turned Clark’s fist over and began unfurling his fingers, one by one.

“You think I don’t have my bad days either? had once.. planned to kill Superman.”

“But you didn’t do it. So it’s okay.”

Bruce gave Clark a are-you-stupid-or-what look. He knew Clark had double standards. He was always holding himself to a higher ideal, always harder on himself when things go wrong but so accepting and forgiving towards others.

“Same goes for you too. You didn’t act on what’s in your head so quit beating yourself up over it.”

“But it’s not just this. I’ve...” Clark’s voice faltered and he took a deep breath, “It’s always harder when it comes to you. I feel so much and I can’t stop wanting you And Venom’s influence only makes it worse. I dare not have you around. I was afraid that we’ll..”

“force me to do something I don’t want?”

“You’ve seen the images. Venom only alter a host’s desires to suit their needs. They don’t create new wants,” Clark grimaced, disgust twisting his guts. His fingers twitched, wanting to clench into a fist again but Bruce entwined his fingers with them instead. He looked at his boyfriend, gaze calm and steady.

“I don’t need you to be perfect, Clark. And a few stray thoughts and kinky fantasies are not going to change how I feel about you. So please have more faith in yourself.”

Love blazed fierce and hot within Clark and he surged forward, cupping the nape of Bruce’s neck, pulling him in until their lips met. His heart ached, overwhelmed by gratefulness and awe. How could Bruce be so accepting. How could he be so... Clark was at a loss for words.

A soft sigh and Bruce was kissing back with as much fervour as Clark, a hand sliding up to tangle in his hair. The kissing soon turned hungry, mouths parting, teeth and tongues coming into play. Clark slipped a hand into the back of Bruce’s slacks, delighted to find a lack of underwear. His fingers caressed his lower back before going further down to tease the cleft of his butt. Bruce arched into the touch and muffled gasps filled the air only to be drowned out by a sudden rumbling growl.

“Oooo...that feels so good. So so good. Just like yummy chocolates.”

Bruce jerked away in shock as tentacles wrapped round his arms and a few slithered beneath his T to flick across his nipples. He shuddered and narrowed his eyes at Venom while Clark groaned in frustration at being interrupted.

“Venom, have some bloody etiquette and remove your fucking tentacles from me. I’m Clark’s. So only he can lay his hands on me.”

Unimpressed, Venom shoved his face closer towards Bruce.

“But we are Clark and Clark are we. So you’re ours too, to do what we want with.”

Before he or Clark could react, Bruce’s arms were yanked behind his back and bound together. His shirt was ripped in half and the tentacles within morphed into suction cups, latching onto his nipples, squeezing hard and fast. Bruce bit back a cry, squirming to get away. He cast a glare at an ogling Clark as more tentacles shot out to pull him from Clark’s lap, manoeuvring him till he was suspended in mid-air, legs spread apart and his growing erection clearly outlined. With great difficulty, Clark wrenched his gaze from Bruce and glowered at Venom, a tinge of red in his eyes.

“Stop it, Venom! Bruce don’t like it.”

“Don’t like it?”

Venom cocked his head in puzzlement and his movements ceased. Bruce gasped in relief, taking advantage of the lull to reach for a device hidden in his back pocket. No signs of pain was evident on his face as his muscles were stretched to their limits. And in his aroused state, his intention was easily shielded from Venom’s telepathic abilities.

“But we can smell your arousals. We feel your blood and heart racing. And you... ”

A tentacle shot out to tap Clark’s chest.

‘Is wanting to put it in him. Is wanting to make him scream till he cum. And you...”

Venom twisted round to stare at Bruce while Clark flushed bright red, right to the tip of his ears.

“Is wanting him to...”

Brutal guitar riffs screeched through the air accompanied by a singer’s high-pitched scream and heavy drumbeats. Clark clutched his head and fell to his knees, moaning as his body was wracked by pain. Meanwhile, Venom writhed in agony, tentacles jerking and loosening their grip. With a twist of his body, Bruce broke free and dropped onto the floor, He watched as Venom vibrated violently, pulled apart yet shrinking in on itself, becoming smaller and smaller. Satisfied, Bruce pressed a button on the tiny remote in his hand.

As suddenly as it started, the grating music cut off and Clark collapsed against the legs of the armchair, trembling and panting heavily. Venom had withered into a tiny black puddle, twitching weakly against Clark’s chest.

Bruce was already by Clark’s side, checking to make sure that he was fine.

“Is this how you treat your boyfriend?” Clark groaned and reached out a shaky hand to smooth out the worry lines crinkling Bruce’s brow.

“You should be used to it by now considering how many times you’ve been mind-controlled,” Bruce sat back on his heels, an apologetic smile on his face.

Clark rolled his eyes and sat up straighter. He wanted to tell Bruce he need not have done that. That he had his laser to fall back on. But Bruce shook his head, indicating that they would talk later. His eyes remained fixed on the tiny blob of Venom, now crouching in the crook of Clark’s neck.

“Ready to behave now?” Bruce asked, a finger poised over the start button on his remote.

Venom bristled and Clark winced.

“It’s your own fault. I warned you not to mess with him, right,” Clark admonished.

Venom’s tiny head drooped and Bruce relaxed slightly.

“Now, if both of you are ready to listen. I have a proposition to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I ran out of time and I just wanted to post the first part first to fit the timeline for the Superbat Week 2019 prompt. I'll get the last part out before the Superbat Week 2019 ends on 31st July.
> 
> Meaning of Words:  
> Tsundere - Japanese term for someone who is cold and unfriendly on the surface, but quite the opposite deep inside.
> 
> Kampung - Malay for village


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's the long-awaited smut.   
> Ratings: Explicit description involving light bondage and tentacles.

A while later.

Bruce’s presidential suite at Halldorf Hotel.

Bruce arched his neck as another wave of pleasure swept through him, his chest heaving and his lips clamped tight, refusing to let any sound out. The tentacles holding him aloft, yielded to his movement before they slowly pushed his head back in place and his dazed eyes met Clark’s lust-darkened ones.

“How am I going to kiss you with your lips like this?”

Bruce managed to give a breathless snort when Clark suddenly thrust quick and hard, and pleasure once again raced through Bruce, sweet and fierce. Bruce tried to jerk his head back, tried to avoid Clark’s next action yet knowing he could not. It was not just the tentacles holding him fast. It was the conduit Venom had created between the two of them. He could feel Clark’s emotions, know each move he intends to make, just as Clark knew precisely what Bruce was going through and what he was going to do next. 

Clark grabbed Bruce’s chin before he could jerk away. He leaned down and bit his bottom lip, tugging and sucking, knowing it would be too much for Bruce. True enough, Bruce’s mouth parted and his cries spilled out, needy, wanton and Bruce flushed at how much they excited Clark.

Yes!” Clark gasped, thrills running down his spine. He slid his tongue in, tasting every part and making it hard for Bruce to hide the noises he was making. It was such a turn on, the sounds that Bruce made during sex and which Bruce refused to let Clark hear. It always took some coaxing, but the reward was just so satisfying.

Bruce jerked his arms, wanting to push Clark away, wanting to cover his mouth but he could not move an inch. His arms were stretched over his head, bound together by glistening tentacles. They swirled down his arms and melded into an intricate webbing that cradled his head and body before they branched out again to twirl round his thighs and shins, keeping his knees bent and his legs spread apart. Clark was in between his legs, erection hot and intimate against Bruce’s as he thrust, slow and languid this time, dragging out their sexual enjoyment. The two of them were naked and floating above the king-sized bed, Bruce on his back and Clark over him. As for Venom, they were hovering in the background, drunk on PEA, allowed only to watch and not participate. That was Bruce’s condition. Venom could lend a helping hand but Bruce did not want them to have any part in their lovemaking. He only wanted Clark and nobody else.

Clark released Bruce’s mouth, pausing to admire his handiwork and soak in Bruce’s emotions. It was intoxicating to finally know Bruce’s every feel to Clark’s every touch and kiss. It was always hard to tell with his boyfriend. Bruce’s ingrained habit of not losing control often left Clark wondering what does his boyfriend truly likes. Now that he knows with such clarity, Clark intends to give Bruce exactly what he wanted.

“No! You can’t! You cannot! It’s not what I want!” Bruce’s eyes widened, heart lurching at the knowledge of what Clark had in store for him.

“Really?” Clark kissed him again, hands trailing over Bruce’s chest, tracing over scars and touching his nipples, “But your mind says otherwise.”

Bruce shuddered at both the physical stimulation as well as the intensity of Clark’s feelings. All his boyfriend was thinking of was satisfying him and that damn curiosity of his. He had never wanted Clark to know but now the secret was out of the bag, all thanks to Venom.

Clark continued to shower Bruce with kisses, murmuring sweet nothings to reassure him. The tentacles pulled Bruce up until he was straddling Clark’s thighs, arms bound behind his back. Bruce mustered his best glare but was betrayed by his body’s reaction. His pupils were dilated, his breaths quick and anxious as he watched Venom squeeze lube onto Clark’s outstretched fingers.

Bruce shifted restlessly as a slick finger slid down his butt cheek and hovered at his entrance.

“Ready?”

“No!”

Clark grinned and pushed his finger in. Bruce sucked in a deep breath which turned into a choked gasp when Clark’s finger found that sweet spot, rubbing and pressing against it. Heady excitement, sweet and electrifying, had Bruce tossing his head helplessly, muscles clenching.

Clark groaned, caught up in his own as well as Bruce’s sensual pleasure. He pushed a second finger in and sped up, making use of his superpowers. Vibrations hit hard and fast against his prostrate and Bruce gasped out a scream, back arched, body writhing against the tentacles. Toe-curling joy spread like wildfire through his body before they exploded in his brain, wiping out all thoughts except for one – get more of that wonderful stimulation.

Clark was not faring any better, his moans loud and indecent as he wrapped a fist round his own erection, pumping and watching with heavy-lidded eyes. Bruce was so hot, so smutty as he repeatedly impaled himself on Clark’s fingers, hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed, erection twitching with every downward thrust of his body. It was so good. It was too much and yet it was not enough. Bruce grew desperate. Despite the intense stimulation, it was still taking too damn long. His cries soon turned into pleas for Clark to do something, anything to help him chase after his climax.

A thought from Clark and the tentacles let go of Bruce’s arms. Bruce wrapped both hands round his own erection, moaning in ecstasy as he groped his shaft. Just a little more. Just a few more strokes, a little more pressure and Bruce finally hit that high. Head flung back, mouth parted in a soundless cry, Bruce came, white spurting and staining the two of them.

Clark was not far behind. With a final twist and squeeze, Clark stiffened, eyes squeezed shut, his cum mixing with Bruce’s. They continued to fondle themselves, riding out the blissful rapture until they were utterly spent. Clark pulled his fingers out as Venom melted back into him, sated and satisfied. Bruce collapsed into Clark’s arms, limp and pliant and Clark floated the two of them onto the bed – Clark on his back and Bruce sprawled over him. They remained in this manner, just breathing and basking in the afterglow of sex.

Some time later, Bruce rolled off Clark, back towards him, ears turning pink. Smiling, Clark scooted over and kissed the tip of his ear.

“How was it, my curious kitty?”

Bruce refused to reply, curling in on himself, ears turning a bright shade of red.

Careful to not let his amusement leaked into his voice, Clark spoke seriously, “Guess it wasn’t that good, huh. Then let’s do it again. Practice..."

“NO, you will not!”

Bruce turned over and glared up at his boyfriend. Clark laughed, bending down to kiss him.

“You’re sure? We can try it on other areas, you know.”

Clark suddenly blew cold puffs of breath across his nipples and Bruce slapped a hand over his mouth, trembling at the aching sweetness they wrought in him.

“You’re not going to bloody stop, aren’t you!”

And Clark grinned, flicking his tongue against Bruce’s palm, working his way towards round two for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. And just in case it wasn't clear in the story - Bruce has been curious how sex will be like with Clark using his superpowers. But he'll rather die than suggest or discuss this secret curiosity of his with Clark.
> 
> One more chapter to go just to tie up loose ends and to return Venom back to Eddie where they should belong - a match made in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the final chapter is done. In this chapter, the focus is more on the reasons behind Clark wanting to let Venom go, and to further explore Eddie and Venom's feelings as they met for the first time. Many of the ideas had been borrowed from the movie, Venom, as well as some slight hints from Batman vs. Superman. Enjoy!

Near the break of dawn.

Bruce’s presidential suite at Halldorf Hotel.

Bruce laid sprawled on his stomach, a leg and arm flung over Clark and his face pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. So fast asleep was he that he did not even stir when Clark ran his fingers across his back, randomly tracing scars and puckered skin.

Rather than glowing with satisfaction at a night well spent, Clark looked subdued, his mind awash with thoughts. Venom oozed out from him, their mood equally affected by what was going on in Clark’s head.

_You don’t want us anymore._

Clark smiled, wry and apologetic.

_I’m sorry. You’re a temptation and I’m afraid I’ll do something I’ll regret._

Clark glanced at Bruce. Although it was exhilarating to know Bruce’s every thought, there lies too a temptation to meddle with them. For Venom had the ability to alter memories if they needed to in order to survive in their host. It was not used on Clark though as he had been most co-operative, providing what Venom required. But the inclusion of Bruce was another matter altogether.

Bruce was a man with lots of emotional baggage – the guilt of surviving whereas his parents’ had died, the helpless frustration and self-blame when he failed to stop crimes and there were death and loss. It pained Clark to see Bruce hurting and beyond his ability to help. But with Venom, he could do what his superpowers could not.

A little tweak here, an erasing there and Clark could re-write Bruce’s entire mental data, editing out the heart-breaking and the bad. He could make Bruce happy and nightmare-free. And that was what Clark was not sure if he could resist doing should Bruce spiral into one of his dark self-destructive moods. He had long suspected that not all the scars on Bruce’s body was due to his role as Batman.

_I’m sorry._

Clark looked at Venom as he tightened his grip on Bruce, causing his boyfriend to moan softly in protest, though he did not wake from his sleep. Venom stared at Bruce, wistful and yearning.

_We envy you. We do not know of such bonding in our world. We take, we consume, we move on._

Clark knew from their telepathic connection, the kind of world Venom was born in. On their homeworld, Klyntar, the symbiotes believed in using up their hosts rather than maintaining a mutual commitment with them. Venom, however, was not like the others and hence had been imprisoned and treated as an outcast until he made his escape. It was this difference in beliefs that had convinced Clark to bond with them so as to save them.

_We’ll find a new host._

Clark looked at Venom, resolve shining in his eyes.

_In fact, I’m meeting someone in San Francisco next week. Like you, he too had suffered because of Life Corporation. Maybe the two of you might hit it off._

* * *

A week later.

Eddie Brock’s apartment, Chinatown, San Francisco.

A knock on the door got Eddie off his worn-out sofa, his mood still sour after a spate of rejections. Nobody wanted to hire him after he had been blacklisted by Life Corporation and his situation was getting desperate. His bills were piling up, his savings was running dry and the possibility of eviction loomed menacingly on the horizon.

Opening the door, Eddie brightened up at the sight of his bespectacled friend.

“Clark! How long has it been?”

Eddie grinned and hugged him, glad for something to be happy about with Clark’s visit. That was when he noticed the stranger standing behind Clark, a haversack slung over his shoulder. Dressed in nondescript clothing, black baseball cap pulled low to shield his face, Eddie could feel the stranger scrutinizing him and found it off-putting. He knew how downtrodden he looked but that did not mean he was okay with being judged by others.

Ignoring the rudeness for now, Eddie gestured for them to enter. The two of them stepped into Eddie’s apartment and Clark was taken aback by the condition of the place. He knew that Eddie was going through a rough patch but he had not expected it to be that bad. Compared to his previous residence on the slopes of Telegraph Hill, this was practically a dump.

The same thought was going through Bruce's head as he dropped the haversack on the kitchen island near the door. The apartment was dismal. Its paint chipped and peeling off, and the furniture had seen much better days. Even the floor was in a terrible state, cracks and stains adding to the dinginess of the place.

“So this is what you get for selling out your girlfriend,” Bruce smirked, his tone condescending and offensive.

Eddie stiffened at the stranger’s right-in-your-face bluntness. Who the hell was this guy who apparently knew a great deal about him while he did not even know his name. He turned to Clark, wondering why he had brought such a jerk along. But Clark only offered him a tiny smile choosing to remain quiet. If not for their years of friendship, Eddie would have thought that Clark was out to prank him. Something was afoot, his instinct honed from years of investigative reporting told him so.

“Tell me, Eddie, how does it feel to steal from someone who trusted you?” Bruce sat down in the only armchair available, legs crossed, attitude pompous and uppity.

Anger simmered in Eddie’s eyes as he glared at the annoying bastard. Although he knew this might be a test of some sort (having gone through similar trials in his pursuit for newsworthy leads), it still made Eddie mad to be probed in such a manner. It was akin to rubbing salt in a wound that still hurt after so many months.

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh, but it is my business,” Bruce steepled his fingers, his stuck-up tone grating on Eddie’s nerves, “For I’ve the means to change your life, Eddie, but I need to know if you are still trustworthy or will you sell your soul for a piece of news?

The words struck too close to home and coupled with the earlier rejections based on a similar reason, Eddie finally exploded. All his pent-up guilt and self-loathing detonated in a destructive blast and he pounced on the stranger who had been discourteous and disrespect right from the start. Fists twisting the stranger’s grey shirt, Eddie yelled.

“Who the hell do you think you are! You little piece of shit! Coming into MY HOME, judging and...”

A surge of force combined with quick precise movements and Eddie collided with the floor, his head barely missing the edge of the coffee table. Bruce straddled him, an arm pressed against his throat, slowly choking him while his other hand fend off Eddie’s flailing arms. Eddie finally got a good look at the stranger but his struggle to get air prevented his brain from figuring out why the guy looked so familiar.

As dark spots flickered across Eddie’s vision and he grew light-headed, Bruce finally moved his arm away and Eddie coughed violently, blinking back tears. His anger had evaporated, replaced by tremendous relief to be able to breathe again. As he continued to stare at the stranger, sucking in lungful of air, it finally dawned on him who the hell he was.

“Br..Bru...ce Wayne!”

Bruce smiled, lips pulled back in a feral grin as he continued his relentless questioning.

“Enlighten me, Eddie, what kind of shit are you? The type to be flushed down the toilet or can you be recycled and put to better use?”

Eddie gazed into that pair of clear blue eyes which demanded honesty and proof that Eddie still had some decency left in him. All of a sudden, he felt exhausted, tired of the regret and remorse which weighed heavily on his soul, day in and day out. Why bother getting defensive and riled up when what Bruce said was true. He had indeed stolen from his fiancé who had trusted him, had even shared her password with him. And all for what? To chase after a stupid piece of news that was more to fulfil his own selfish ambitions than out of a real desire to expose the truth.

Closing his eyes, Eddie shook his head.

“No,” he whispered. Against the darkness of his eyelids, snatches of his memories replayed again – Anne’s laptop on the desk, the confidential files on Life Corporation, an angry Carlton Drake promising retribution, a betrayed Anne furiously throwing their engagement ring at him...

“No what, Eddie?” Bruce pressed on, callously disregarding Eddie’s feelings. He had to know without a doubt that Eddie was still trustworthy before he would let Clark proceed with his plan. For Venom knew their secret identities and they have the ability to pass on their knowledge (gleaned from their previous host) to their new one.

Sucking in a deep breath, Eddie opened his eyes and stared at Bruce, too far drained by his emotions to care why the infamous billionaire was in his living room and why he was suddenly a martial arts expert as well.

“I never should have done it, never,” Eddie spoke, voice strained, finally admitting that he had made a terrible mistake.

“I was greedy and I thought only of my glory. And there’s not one day that I don’t regret...that I wish I could go back and undo what I had done. That I hadn’t sold my soul just to...”

Eddie fell silent, too choked up to continue. Bruce remained where he was, eyes probing, mind testing the sincerity of Eddie’s words when a hand gripped his shoulder. Glancing up at Clark, a silent exchange took place between the two of them before Bruce finally nodded in agreement. He got off Eddie, his earlier obnoxious demeanour gone, replaced by a thoughtful expression.

Stepping in, Clark offered out a helping hand, a rueful smile on his face.

“Sorry about that.”

“Get out,” Eddie barked hoarsely, ignoring Clark as he hauled himself onto the sofa, fingers rubbing his aching throat. He had quite enough for today and all he wanted now was to curl up in his sofa and the world be damned.

“But I have something...”

“I don’t care, Clark. Just get...”

Eddie froze as a black monstrosity loomed before him, staring intently at him. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Eddie could not wrench his gaze away. He was mesmerised by the morbidity of it all – the pupil-less white eyes, the impossible number of long sharp teeth and the alien inkiness that stretched and stretched until it disappeared into Clark.

“What the...”

And his mind short-circuited, rendering him speechless.

‘Eddie. Meet Venom. Venom, mee...you’re sure?”

Clark shot a look of surprise at the alien creature who was sliding closer to Eddie.

“Yess....We feel it. He’s a loser just like We.”

Eddie’s hackles rose at the sibilant growl and he screeched when tentacles shot out and grabbed him, halting his attempt to scramble over the sofa to make his escape. They wrapped themselves around his limbs and chest, sinking through his skin and clothes despite Eddie’s frantic attempts to pull them off. He simply could not get a grip as the glistening blackness melted into his fingers and disappeared within him.

Clark stumbled, moaning in despair as more of Venom flowed out of him, leaving behind a void, aching and empty. Bruce was immediately by his side, an arm round his shoulder, grim and worried. Smiling wanly, Clark pressed himself closer, letting his boyfriend’s scent and heartbeat wash over him, distracting him from the sense of loss which made him want to latch onto Venom possessively.

And then Venom was gone. Clark blinked at the sudden silence in his head, loud and jarring. He watched as Eddie stared into the distance, body stiff and eyes glazed. He knew that an internal conversation was happening between Eddie and his Venom, and jealousy reared its ugly head. Taking a step forward, red seeping into his eyes when Bruce stood before him, blocking out Eddie from his vision. Strong fingers cradled Clark’s face while fierce warm eyes captured his gaze.

“You still have me!”

Looking at his boyfriend. Clark threw all his focus on that thought as he buried his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck, arms gripping him tight. Yes, he still had Bruce and he could weather this. He could. The addiction to the symbiote would pass and all he had to do was remember that Bruce was all he ever wanted when he fell in love.

All of a sudden, an electric scream reverberated through the air followed by amplified strumming, grunchy, forceful and driving. Eddie screamed as intense pain tore through him – every bone and every muscle feeling as if they were being grinded to dust while being torn and crushed at the same time. His body jerked spasmodically as Venom was literally being vibrated out of his body, the creature flickering on and off Eddie.

Clark was already out of the apartment and Bruce sighed as he heard the loud crash of a door being smashed in. The grating loud rhythm cut off immediately, replaced by enraged shouting. Eddie collapsed onto the ground heaving in deep breaths, wondering distractedly how many more times he must lose his breath tonight. Bruce was already checking on him and after making sure that he was alright, he trotted over to the neighbouring apartment, his phone pressed against his ear. Speaking to one of his lawyers that was always on standby 24-7, he picked his way through the carnage which included pieces of broken guitar. Coming to a stop next to Clark, he ended his conversation and eyed the long-haired punk who was dangling in the air.

“Never play that again, UNDERSTAND!” Clark growled and Bruce smirked at how much Batman had rubbed off on him.

The frightened man tried his best to nod despite the hand clamped round his throat. Satisfied, Clark let him drop and then winced at the destruction he had wrought.

“How much do I owe you this time?” He asked meekly as the two of them turned to head back to Eddie’s apartment.

"Hmm...plus the outstanding amount you still owe me...”

_enough to make you my slave for a long long time_ – Bruce mouthed the words to Clark, not wanting the punk to be privy to something so private.

“Oh, that’s not too bad...”

_For I’m already your slave when I fell for you_ – Cark mouthed back to him.

Bruce huffed and rolled his eyes when a voice blustered at them from behind.

“You’ll pay for this!”

The punk, too used to bullying others to know when to back off, rushed at Bruce, a fist aimed at the back of his neck. Clark calmly moved out of Bruce’s way as his boyfriend executed a quick shift-sidestep-turn and the fist swoosh past, missing its target. Grasping the outstretched arm, Bruce twisted hard and there was a sharp snap that had the attacker squealing like a pig. He let go and the punk dropped onto the floor like a sack of potatoes, moaning and clutching his broken wrist.

“Excellent! Now I can add assault to the list of grievances I’m suing you for.”

Bruce looked down in disgust, rubbing his palm against his pants as if he had touched something dirty. The two of them then left the man be and back in Eddie’s apartment, they found him sitting on his sofa, Venom not in sight.

“You okay?” Clark asked, concern etched on his face as he approached Eddie while Bruce remained near the doorway.

“I’ll live,” Eddie replied as Clark took the armchair that Bruce had sat in earlier.

“I’m sorry that Venom had jumped you like this,” Clark apologised in earnest, “And...are you really okay with having...”

Clark gestured awkwardly, finding it strange to refer to Venom as a separate entity.

Lips pursed, Eddie pondered the question. To be honest, he was not sure. Everything had happened so quick and his brains was still trying to process the situation. The only thing he felt clearly when the symbiote bonded with him was hope. There was suddenly possibilities when previously all he had was the bleakness of hitting rock bottom in his life. 

Looking at the two of them, Eddie smiled grimly, “The question you should be asking is....what am I going to do now that I have them.”

Clark tensed up immediately while Bruce remained calm, leaning against the kitchen island, his phone in hand. Eddie was not fooled at all by his seemingly relaxed posture. He knew that Bruce had not let his guard down and was ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. Though he was still smarting over how Bruce had treated him earlier, he could understand though the motivation behind his actions. With the bonding, Eddie now knew a great deal about the two of them. Personal and secret information that if Eddie wanted to, he could easily use to destroy them. Likewise, he was sure that Bruce and Clark had the means to deal with him and Venom should they go against them. Any confrontations would only end badly for both parties and frankly, that was the last thing Eddie wanted. He had quite enough of feeling remorseful and moreover, Clark was his friend and he seemed to have faith in him despite what Eddie had done.

“I know it’s hard to believe me but I won’t tell,” Eddie shifted his gaze between Clark and Bruce, “I won’t. And even if I wanted to, Venom won’t let me.”

At the mention of his name, the alien creature slipped out of Eddie’s shoulder.

“Yesss...we’ll make sure he won’t.”

Venom hissed with conviction as they stretched out a tentacle to touch Clark, their first host – an alien just like them, yet bound by a sense of responsibility, believing in the goodness of humanity. Venom wanted to understand more of this Earth that Clark seemed to like a lot and it would be interesting to experience it through Eddie – a human and a loser who had tasted the darkness that existed in himself and who had suffered at the hands of his fellow beings. And maybe... Venom looked at Bruce then Clark.

_We will find a bonding as good as yours._

Eddie was taken aback by the symbiote’s words while Clark smiled at the sentence which had been projected into his head.

“I hope with all my heart that you do and Venom...thank you.”

Meanwhile, Bruce had shut down the app which would have set his contingency plan in motion should Eddie proved to be a threat. He was glad that he did not need to take such drastic measures. Better not to make another enemy when a cordial relationship was possible. That was a lesson he had learnt the hard way when he first met Superman. He had almost lost someone he had not realised then that he was in love with. Fortunately, he was able to rectify his mistake before it was too late. If not...Bruce looked at Eddie in empathy.

Grabbing the backpack, Bruce threw it at Eddie and a tentacle shot out to catch it before lowering the bag to Eddie’s lap. Still suspicious, Eddie cautiously unzipped the bag, eyes widening as he drew out a wad of cash, then a notebook and then a number of ziploc bags.

“What in the world...?’

Eddie looked at the wad of cash and then read the title scrawled on the cover of the notebook – Living with a Symbiote for Dummies. As for Venom, they were bouncing in the air, eyes gleaming at the bags of chocolates and baked tater tots,

"Your care package,” answered Bruce while Clark grabbed a Ziploc bag and began tossing tater tots at Venom at superspeed. The symbiote darted in a blur, catching each and every of them with uncanny precision while Eddie gawked. It was obvious that both Clark and Venom had played this game many times, clearly enjoying themselves.

“The money’s to tide you over while you investigate Life Corporation,” Bruce’s voice interrupted Eddie’s reverie, “I know an insider had contacted you and that there’s more of them out there.”

Bruce jerked his head at Venom who was zipping around at a dizzying pace. Eddie gaped at Bruce and his resourcefulness, wondering how he found out about the scientist who had shown up two nights ago, pleading with him to help her stop the killings. Then looking at the wad of cash, Eddie frowned in distaste, feeling as if he was being treated as a charity case.

“Take it as my hiring fees if you like,” Bruce continued, reading what was on Eddie’s mind, “Or take it as recompense for the affront I’ve committed. Either way, you need the money and I need you and Venom to deal with the other symbiotes. Moreover...”

Bruce trailed off as he looked at Venom swaying in the air, savouring the last of the chocolates while Clark watched with an aura of sadness.

“It’s not going to be easy having them in your life, Eddie, and you’ll need all the help you can get.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to accept your assistance. There are others I can go to.”

“That’s true,” Bruce shifted his gaze back to Eddie, “You can go ahead and do that if you like. But are you sure you want others like Anne or her new boyfriend, Dan, to be involved? What if there were repercussions? Can they survive? At least with me and Clark, we have the means to protect ourselves as well as those you cared for.”

Eddie kept quiet, irked that yet again, Bruce was right. He should not be disturbing Anne and her newfound life. And despite his bold words, there wasn’t really anyone else Eddie could turn to. Most of his colleagues and so-called friends had ditched him when his life went down the drains. Only Clark had kept on treating him as a friend.

“I’ll keep you updated.”

Eddie grudgingly accepted Bruce’s aid. A brief hesitation before he muttered, “And...thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Bruce remarked gruffy as he stopped leaning against the counter and headed towards Clark, “For I’m doing this out of selfishness.”

_As long as you have Venom, Clark won’t need to shoulder that burden anymore. And he’s all mine once again._

Leaving Eddie to ponder his strange reply, Bruce tapped Clark’s shoulder indicating that they should go. Clark looked at Venom one last time before turning to Eddie.

“Well, I guess that’s it then and...”

Clark shrugged, realising there wasn’t anything else left to say. He had heard the conversation between Bruce and Eddie and that pretty much summed up everything they had planned for should Venom choose to bond with Eddie. It was time to leave and let the new Eddie-Venom figured out their relationship. After a quick round of goodbyes, Bruce and Clark stepped out of the apartment and Eddie was finally alone with Venom.

Looking at the creature who was also staring back at him, Eddie felt excitement rather than fear stirred within him.

_So what exactly can you do?_

He sent the thought out, testing their telepathic connection.

Grinning and looking terribly scary with all that teeth, Venom grew large and larger and then swallowed Eddie entirely. Eddie blinked as he was swaddled from head to toe in snug blackness, feeling as if he was wearing a scuba-diving suit that came with a ski mask. He flexed his hands and blinked at the sight of long sharp claws where his fingers were. That was when he realised that he was no longer looking at the world through his own eyes. In fact, he wasn’t himself anymore. His body had been enveloped in a fluid blackness that made him many times bigger than his actual size.

_What the..._

_Let’s go! Let’s go!_

Venom shot out of the window before Eddie could complete his thought. Shouting out in fright and bracing himself for a terrible fall, Eddie was taken aback when he found himself or more exactly, Venom bounding up the side of the aging building with him inside. It was like he was in the passenger seat while Venom took charge, digging their claws into the mortar as if they were butter, muscled legs propelling them upwards with superhuman strength. In moments, they were on the rooftop where Venom paused to survey the nightscape, lights twinkling and blazing and streaking.

_Ooo...that’s fun! So fun! Want to do more!_

Venom was exhilarated. They had not exerted themselves so fully when they were with Clark. There was no need to when their host possessed his own superpowers. However, Eddie was a different story altogether. A human, weak and easily broken and easily killed. Venom could do more, had to do more in order to keep his host alive.

_Then what are you waiting for!_

Eddie yelled in glee within his head. After the initial fright, he was swept away by the thrill of the climb, reminded of his younger adrenaline-junkie days which he had long forgotten. That was what adulthood does to you, your time and energy spent on making a career and earning a living. But Venom had brought that back to him.

Tongue swiping the air eagerly, tasting the faint salty tang of the San Francisco air, Venom hurled themselves over the empty space. They landed nimbly on the opposite rooftop before they threw themselves across an even wider gap, aiming for the high-rise ahead, wanting to climb and conquer. All this while, Eddie was whooping in delight as Venom carried him to places he could never reach with his human hands.

_We are good, Eddie! We are good for each other!_

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Eddie’s apartment.

On the streets of Chinatown, San Francisco

Clark suddenly paused in his steps and looked up at the night sky, eyes tracking something Bruce could not see, a small smile on his face. Bruce tugged Clark’s arm and his boyfriend looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Quit gawking at them.”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Just joking!”

Clark quickly turned to flag a cab down to take them back to their hotel. Once they were ensconced in the cab and on their way, Bruce looked at his boyfriend, face serious.

“Don’t pick up any more stray aliens, especially telepathic ones!”

Smiling sheepishly, Clark grabbed Bruce’s hand and squeezed. He did not make any promises though and Bruce did not press him. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Clark’s shoulder. Some sixth sense told him that Venom would not be the last alien that the kryptonian would bring into their lives. But that was how Clark is, unable to turn a blind eye to anyone in need. And despite his stern words, Bruce would bail his boyfriend out as many times as necessary.

True enough, Bruce’s sixth sense was proven right. Months later, Superman brought another alien to meet Batman. A Martian Manhunter by the name of J’onn J’onzz who also happened to be a telepathic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many had complained about Venom's change of heart towards the end of the movie, fighting against their own kind to protect Earth. I just thought that maybe, if Venom had met Superman first, some of Superman's influence may have rubbed off on him and hence, caused the change. It's just a feel of mind which I used to explore this story of mine.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading it all and for your patience with how slow I had been. This is the end, alas.


End file.
